guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Penetrating Attack
Penetrating Attack Anyone notice how small the arrow is compared to the guy? I would hardly say that that arrow could pierce any armor lol. Friend of Chaos 17:32, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Well I'm pretty sure half the arrow is already stuck in him. (Thus the name) --Stormrunner 14:29, 6 March 2007 (CST) :If you ask me, i dont think that the guy getting hit is human.. Unless he is one of those toddlers with really nasty teeth :P --spcypnts ::The end of the arrow looks like a toaster if you squint a bit. :::ok, lets say the picture isn't very aesthetic^^ -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 09:52, 23 July 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Everyone knows this nearly annoying sound every Charr Ranger uses if you're walking in Old Ascalon...I bet the Charr in Eye of the North use this Skill, too...I'd nearly miss these noisy guys there^^: Penetrating Attack - zappp; Ignite Arrows - booom! xP -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 09:52, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Buff Lol, I think the two Penetrating bow attacks might be excellent to use with a Hornbow now. And Powershot and Precision Shot. Paragon City 06:28, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Absolutley YES! if you stick to attacking with 3+ skills that have 1 sec activation time, witch is now possible, you maintain constant 1 sec firing rate regardless of the bow type u use. So +10% penetration from hornbow with no downside... Only reason for u to switch is if u aim for specific arrow flight model. :It's still a pretty lacking skill. And by lacking I mean terrible. 5 energy cost would make it more... flexible, but that wouldn't really make it any better. Avalance 11:27, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the energy can be managed by using some outside means. Since you'll be spamming shots each second if you want this kind of build, a zealous string is a good choice. Expert's Focus at 11 Expertise also makes 10 energy skills cost 4 if you decide to use that as your preparation. And then you should still have some leftover points for Troll + a stance. But it's a pretty specialized build. I wouldn't use these shots outside of a build like that, yes... but in it, totally. Paragon City 16:22, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::Marksman's Wager much? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:26, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::That works too. Throw in Favorable Winds and that'd probably be perfect. I forgot about that elite, loo. Paragon City 15:03, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeh, you can basically spam things to death with a setup like that; it's a bit boring, but it kills things pretty quick in ranger terms. I still like using enraged lunge and a spear for doling out dps to single targets. Sooo Guess what this attack does with a Hornbow? 21:10, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Nothing? Gorbachev116 22:04, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Prebuff, cept for the recharge and the +damage. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:05, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's Quick Shot now, only less accurate and less spammable. 22:09, 20 March 2008 (UTC) idk whats worst that face or this skill... Lost-Blue 22:10, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Nerf THANKS ANET YOU SHIT CUNTS LOL, BUFF A SHIT SKILL TO MAKE IT A VIABLE IN BUILDS, THEN NERF IT TO EVEN SHITTER THAN BEFORE, ROFLMAO! GOOD JOB ANET YOU FAGGOTS :Again, QQ. Lord of all tyria 22:58, 20 March 2008 (UTC) "sigh" a-net has been on a nerfing rampage this month. :The problem was the machine-gun rangers that required everyone to bring block skills or die, and even then it was iffy. The amount of non-spike damage these builds could throw out could take down a full-health warrior before he could close, even if he used selfheals. --Phydeaux 08:23, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Buffed Back Up... Make up your mind already. Seriously. First you nerfed it to like +2...10, now it's better than Power Shot and completely KNOCKED IT OUT OF BUILDS COMPARED TO THIS. Seriously, this does more damage, and armor penetration, AND SHORTER COOLDOWN, SAME ENERGY AND SAME ACTIVATION. I don't know why you make love with some skills but not others. 22:16, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Buff Nice Buff, now I will be using ranger heroes in pve some more~~ :What buff...? There's an aftercast delay on this and Sundering now. It just wasn't mentioned in the update. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 08:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Even in PvE? Wow. Bow rangers suck even more now, then. Oh well, there's still Triple Shot. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC)